


apocgaylypse

by mlmwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, FTM, Gay, M/M, Multi, Trans, mlm, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmwrites/pseuds/mlmwrites
Summary: When the het population grows alarmingly strong, the gays are set on taking over. The tops, The Verses, an The Bottoms join together to form an army that will take over the country, the earth, and the universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not edited any of this it is all first draft material !!!

**Jan’s P.O.V. ******

“We want to make sure you understand the responsibility it takes to be Captain. Being Captain of The Hets takes a lot, and if you’re not up for it we could always postpone.” 

__

__

“No dad, we don’t need to postpone, I’ve got this. You guys have been preparing me for this since the day i was born. I’m ready.” At least i hoped I was. I can do the work, the meetings, all of the official stuff, but lately there just seems to be something off about it and i'm not entirely sure what it is. I’m not so sure i want to know either. One thing i know i don’t want anything to do with, is a co Captain. I know i don’t have a choice, mostly because how else would the family generation go on? But everytime one of them brings it up, or asks if there’s anyone I’m interested in, or anyone who would be a good suitor, i just get this feeling that maybe i’m not meant to have one. Maybe mom and dad can have another kid, and that kid could carry on the family generation. Maybe not. 

“Let’s go over the responsibilities again, just to be safe.” My mother’s suggestion doesn't surprise me in fact, it was almost predictable. They both go on and tell me all about how I’m going to need to keep everybody in check, about how i’ll visit other cities and preach about how important being A Het is and how being anything else would be a bad decision for one to make. They tell me how I’m going to need to keep all The gays in check, how I need to be sure they stay in their side of town. Then they go on and on and on, and by the time I know it, it’s gone from morning to night, and yet another day has been wasted with them telling me over and over what the responsibilities of being Captain are. I understand it’s important, but it’s not as if everything they say isn’t already burned into my head. 

****

******Apollo’s P.O.V. ******** **

“It’s kind of unbelievable how horrible you are at flirting you know.” 

“Well not all of us can be as good at it as you Apollo” I try not to smile when she says that. I only want to because i know how true it is. And i love how true it is. 

“What can i say, i’m a natural.” I give her what she likes to call ‘The Smile’-it’s the one i typically use while flirting- and and she shakes her head at me. 

“That smile is gonna get you in trouble one of these days.” 

“And don’t i know it.” if I’m being honest i’ve gotten pretty close. 

Les being terrible at flirting is a very complex thing. It doesn’t make any sense, but the same time it does. It’s almost as if it fits her. It’s perfect for her personality, but at the same time, being good at flirting would be a good thing for her personality. Not that she isn’t already amazing. 

“It should be easier here. You know that the girls here are into other girls.” 

“Yeah but what I don’t know is if they’re into trans girls.” 

“If they’re not into you just because your trans, they’re not good enough for you.” I always hate it when something like that happens to Les. How can people dismiss her before even getting to know her just because she’s trans? Doesn’t make any sense. 

“Do you want to get out of here? We can go home to watch a movie, maybe order take out?” 

“I would love to. As long as you don’t make us watch Fever Pitch again”. She’s never been a fan of baseball. I don’t get it. 

We walk through the crowd, out of the club, and i put my arm around her shoulder. 

“Star Wars marathon?”

“Definitely.” 


	2. Jan's P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning, I was hoping that today would be different. I should’ve known that when I walked into the living room my parents would tell me there’s going to be a meeting next week that I would have to participate in. I’ve never participated in a meeting before, so I knew how much it meant and how important it was. Now was my time to shine, and I was ready. The meeting wasn’t going to be about me, but it was important i was gonna be there. My presence made the meeting a special meeting. The meeting was a week away, but I was supposed to start preparing today. I needed to know what the meeting was going to be over, and i needed to make sure I had everything i was going to say ready ahead of time. I only had one week to prepare which may have seemed like a lot of time but it really wasn’t. In fact, I could’ve used a little more time. I’m actually a little surprised my parents didn’t mention it at least a month ahead. Maybe they wanted to see if I could get it done in just one week. As a Captain-to-be I would need to be capable of working quickly, in case of an emergency. As I;m reading over the meeting points my parents tell- much to my surprise- that I’ve got the day off. 

“But I’m supposed to be preparing for the meeting?” 

“And you will have the rest of the week to do so, but as A Captain you’ll need to take breaks every once in a while” 

“Yes, a Captain needs her beauty vacation” 

“I think you mean beauty sleep, mom” 

I’m not entirely sure I understand what they’re doing here. I mean is it a test? Am i supposed to refuse and say I’d rather focus on preparing for the meeting? I go with the opposite choice because in all honesty I could use a break from all the Captain-to-be talk.


	3. Apollo's P.O.V.

“The apartments a mess.” 

“Did you honestly expect anything less?”, I reply. 

Usually after me and Les have a movie marathon, the next day we wake up to a mess. There’s blankets and pillows on the floor between the tv and the couch. There’s a ton of bags of snacks, empty bags of snacks, also scattered everywhere. It’s not as bad as it seems, and we can clean up pretty quickly. Except, today was different. We both may have been a little lazy this morning. Eventually we manage to finish, but not without another failed attempt of me trying to get Les to let me help her with her flirting skills. Les is an amazing girl, very badass, but when it comes to actually talking to girls she can be a bit of a mess. Me on the other hand, am an expert when it comes to talking to girls and boys. Which is why, as I’ve told Les, I would be the perfect teacher. She’ll come around though, another thing I’m good at? Persuasion. I can tell Les wants my help, it’s just difficult for her to ask for it. That’s just hoe Les is. I would never use my powers of persuasion for bad. Well, not unless it was necessary. 

“lip is coming over later they said they needed help with a work thing.” 

“Cop work or stripper work?” 

“Honestly i’m not so sure, he didn't specify.” because he didn’t, and now I’m not sure if i should worried to find out, or excited. 

“As much fun as that sounds I need to go to work right about now and I’m gonna be out a little late.” and by the way she says it, and because I know Les, “work” means “research”.

“Yeah, have fun at the library you dork” She gives me a look she’s gonna punch me, and she goes back to her room to get ready.


End file.
